The Island of Dreams
by inkdancer
Summary: This is a wonderful place that J. M. Barrie inspired in my heart. That is why I put it under this category. I hope you like it...


**The Island of Dreams**

The Island of Dreams is a place far away from all dark and dreadful creations. To find it you really don't have to look to the east, south, north or the west. You just look in the direction of your closest dream. Once there, you will look to the very deepest, darkest, and exciting corner of your dream, and dive straight into it.

The first vision that comes to your hungry eyes is the outline of the island, shaped like a giant whale with its tail straight up in the air, just waiting to come crashing down into an ocean of stars that surround the island. If you look closely at the island you can see an array of glittering rainbows that seem to be dancing across it. The colors are breathtaking blues, greens, purples, pinks, reds, yellows, oranges, silvers, and many more that have never been discovered yet. An ocean of white shimmering stars surrounds the entire island. It flows to and fro just like the oceans of water that you are so used to seeing in your world. You can hear the ocean's waves tumbling down upon the coast with a rhythm known only to the ears of the creatures that live there.

To the west you can see an emerald colored lagoon that seems to change its color to an aqua when you look at it from a different angle. Lush green and purple plants grow around the lagoon, making it look like a little flower garden with a lake in the middle. There are mysterious creatures called mermaids that live here in the lagoon. They communicate with their thoughts to each other. They like to swim at night when the moon is playing with the rippling waters, and bask on the rocks around the lagoon during the day, letting the sun kiss their skin. With their long damp blond, auburn, and brown hair blowing in the soft ocean breeze, communicating only with their thoughts to each other, the mermaids lift their heads to the wind taking in the sweet, salty smell of the ocean. Their green and blue tails flap up and down upon the rocks.

To the east is where the Forest of Forgotten Dreams lies. The enchanted trees look like a bunch of old men with long gray beards and well-worn brown coats, which could also be envisioned as Spanish moss and their wrinkly bark. They whisper about the past to each other; as they sway in the breeze, or rather, rock in their creaky rocking chairs. The trees that live in the Forest of Forgotten Dreams are very shy, but if you are gentle at heart they may tell you secrets that have been forgotten by us humans, but loved and remembered by the trees in the forest.

Deep in the very farthest part of the woods live colonies of woodland fairies. These small bug sized creatures with their short bright colored clothing and perfectly apportioned small figures, have long hair that they tie up into thick braids, wound around their heads. The fairies are very powerful and can become very black-hearted if you anger them. But if you discover their good side, you can have many wonderful experiences, such as dancing around in the charming little fairy rings that they love so much and tasting their very unique and enticing banquets. The bountiful table is very appetizing with its different types of nuts. They are so soft that they melt in your mouth. You eyes are met with a colorful array of flowers that make you dizzy with their scent. The sweet, tangy wines that have been past down through their families, dazzle the eye with their deep red and purple hues. The rainbow drinking water actually makes your body glow different colors when you consume it.

To the south you will find the valley of unicorns, where they graze and frolic in the fields of flowers. As they gallop by you, the rhythm of their hooves fill your ears, throwing up the scent of all the purple violets, red, pink, and white roses, yellow daffodils, and many different types of wildflowers that grow there. They leave the air around you smelling like the most beautiful dream you have ever smelled. Sometimes they will stop to toss their silvery manes and winy to the wind. Their horns gleaming in the sunlight, making you wonder just how much more beautiful they could look under the moon.

To the north, well I can't tell you that because to the north is a place where you can see all of your dreams come true. And of course I wouldn't know what your dreams are. So you can see there is no way I will be able to tell you what that looks like. The rest is left to your imagination, for only you know your own dreams.


End file.
